


Day 1

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Desk Sex, Fanart, Hate-Fucking, Kinktober, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: I'm a big fan of rhack and they'll be heavily featured in this months kinktober.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Altas!Rhys and Handsome Jack have frequent meet-ups on Helios. Things usually end up pretty heated.


End file.
